Global Shadowing
Global Shadowing is the name of the first main quest of Chapter IV in Shadow Fight 3, accessible by players that choose to destroy the Sphere at the end of Chapter III. It takes place in the burning Dynasty village. Story The Sphere has granted its power to Marcus. With his new power, Marcus will create a flood of Shadow energy in the world, and natural selection will show who deserve to live. Marcus now has the power to drain all the land's shadow energy. With it, he will make a Shadow Legion from those who survive. Marcus then gives the trio a chance to prove themselves to enter Shadow Legion by transporting them to a burning Dynasty village to fight, while he stays in the Sphere Temple. Marcus can be everywhere with the help of Shadow energy and his power is limitless. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is a Swashbuckler. The fight consists of up to three rounds, and the players must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the Swashbuckler before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Swashbuckler *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Sabers *Armor: Fine Raiment *Helm: Wrapped Kui *Ranged Weapon: Iron Crosses (Throwing Knives) Move and Perk *'Typhoon ' Charges forward, spinning his Sabers vertically. *'Wolverine ' A chance to deal more damage for 2 seconds after a successful attack. Shadow Abilities *'Turmoil ' Swings vertically and then flips away from the player, teleporting behind them and thrusting forward into their back as Swashbuckler exit the flip. *'Peg-Top ' Tucks into a breakdance windmill, rapidly spinning horizontally forward while twirling his legs in the air, kicking the player many times. *'Burst ' Slams a fist into the ground, causing a close-range explosive burst of Shadow energy around Swashbuckler, and pushing him backwards. *'Concussion ' Charges up and throws a knife that explodes with damaging Shadow energy on contact with the player, knocking them down. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some golds. The amount of golds given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Some cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. See Also *Straight Ahead, for players choosing to preserve the Sphere. *Intensive Rehabilitation, for players choosing to exploit the Sphere. Gallery Global Shadowing (1).jpg Global Shadowing (2).jpg Global Shadowing (3).jpg Global Shadowing (4).jpg Global Shadowing (5).jpg Global Shadowing (6).jpg Global Shadowing (7).jpg Global Shadowing (8).jpg Global Shadowing (9).jpg Global Shadowing (10).jpg Global Shadowing (11).jpg Global Shadowing (12).jpg Global Shadowing (13).jpg Global Shadowing (14).jpg Global Shadowing (15).jpg Global Shadowing (16).jpg Global Shadowing (17).jpg|If player loses Global Shadowing (18).jpg Global Shadowing (19).jpg Global Shadowing (20).jpg Global Shadowing (21).jpg Global Shadowing (22).jpg|If player wins Global Shadowing (23).jpg Global Shadowing (24).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Legion